In my Name
by MarieForbes93
Summary: I arrived to the sign that had written on "You are leaving Mystic Falls" and it felt real and, for a second I freaked out, but I composed myself I had to, I turned around a part of me hoping to see Stefan but I knew he wasn't coming at least not now, so I took a last look to Mystic Falls and I ran away, To found me to be able to find him Klaroline Rating can change.


**Hi my friends well this is my first story so be kind, please, this is mi first story and is in English and my native language is not English is Spanish so forgive if you see some failures. **

**The story is developed after the last vampire diaries episode and since I really don't like the way the way the story is heading I side to myself HEY NO ONE CAN MESS WITH YOUR HEAD , so I wrote, and I'm going to keep writing**

**I want to leave something clear Caroline, Rebekah and Katherine (probably not so much after she killed Jeremy) are my favorite female characters I just find them really amazing but I CAN´T stand Elena I just can´t and I'm sorry but she just makes me want to snap her neck, but I´m a lawyer so in this story no one is that bad or that innocent.**

**The story is focused so far on Caroline manly and discovering herself there is going to be some characters of my own, the pairing so far is Klaroline but it can change you never know.**

**But it as I said it can change maybe Daroline, or Caroline/OC right now is about Caroline**

**So having tell everything I had to tell I let you to read.**

**Love and hugs.**

**Disclaimer: TVD doesn´t belong to me its from L.J. SMITH and Julie Pelc and Kevin Williamson :D expect the OC characters those are all mine. **

**CPOV**

I couldn´t do this anymore, I have tried I swear I tried, I was on the Salvatore Boarding House, with Stefan after our last attempt to try to bring Elena back something I knew was a bad idea since day one, because in the beginning I thought why in the world would she want to be back, her life was a mess, she was a mess, her biological parents, her adoptive ones, her aunt, Alaric, and Jeremy They were all dead, why would she want to bring all that pain and loneliness in to her life again, she could actually have fun and be carefree so I let that pass, but she was out of control she tried to kill me she started feeding like a crazy rabid animal, she went back to her old mean ways, before her parents died of course, and I know I'm in not position to judge I mean, I was like that I still I´m in a certain way, but I grow up I had to, I became a vampire, all my dreams were crushed and I had to manage to feed and to do all this on my own yes Stefan helped me but I couldn´t handle the Bambi diet so I had to learn control on my own, but Elena she still had me, and Bonnie, and Matt, Stefan hell she had Damon, for god sake.

Damon a part of me wanted to blame him after all he was the one using his stupid sire bond to make her turn it off , but o couldn´t because, after all he did it with his best intentions I want to believe he did it , but then everything she did was conscious, was on propose, she was killing people and being mean, her target: Me, but I knew Elena, at least I thought I knew her, and eventually when she came back she was going to feel bad for all the things she did, but I don't know anymore, she seems to enjoy it, she started to go back to Stefan sleep with him one night, Damon the next one, and they knew it but didn´t do anything, until I talked to Stefan and he tried a last time to bring her back resulting in my mother being killed, and me being almost killed again everything l hands of my former best friend, in that moment I knew I was done so I did the same thing she did, I stop caring at least for her and I was about killing her when Stefan and Damon stopped me, and I let them cause I couldn´t find in my heart, even after everything the courage to kill someone that once meant so much for me, the only thing I could feel for her was pity because if she wasn´t alone at the begging she was going to end up like that very soon.

So Stefan brought me to the boarding house and Damon took Elena God knows where, not that I fucking cared, and here I was sitting in front of the fire, tears running down my eyes, and Stefan holding my hand, when something unwillingly came to my mind "_There is a whole world out there, full of genuine beauty"_ , and then something inside me clicked, Klaus was right, ugh that tasted like vinegar, anyway there is a world out there, and I'm here I have nothing here, not anymore, well maybe Stefan but maybe I can make him come with me But I will….

-What´s going on Care, what are you thinking?- he asks me, squishing my hand a little bit, and without really thinking I answer

-I´m leaving-

-WHAT? WHY? – he says getting up and letting go off my hand- I mean I know why, but you can´t leave me here, what am I supposed to do Care you are my only friend, and What are you going to do?- He starts passing in front of me, and I can´t help but smile at the fact that he cares to much for me- where are going to go?, What are you going to do for a living, and don´t smile at me young lady you just can drop everything like that.- as he finishes his speech I get up to and I face him.

-Exactly because I can I'm dropping everything like that- and I hold his hands- Stefan look, my parents are dead, Tyler is gone, Bonnie is too much into herself, Jeremy I loved him like a little brother- I started to feel the tears in my eyes- Elena hates me, God she hates me, and can´t, I don´t want to start to feel the same for her because she was very important to me and even after everything, Damon doesn´t give a damn, you are the only reason I would stay here- he smiled- you are like a brother to me, and if you asked me to stay I would even if it didn´t made me happy, I would to protect you- I stopped talking, and I make us sit again- but you know, and I know there is nothing for us anymore.

He looked at me deeply, and hold my face- And you are a sister to me Care, and I would never stop you from leaving if it made you unhappy- he said- but I can´t leave Damon, what is he going to do- he said

-He is a big boy Stefan; he is a survivor, besides he is to in to Elena to leave this town- I said

-Exactly I need to help him- and as he said this something sunk in, and I got up.

-Oh god, you are not staying because of Damon, you are staying for her, for Elena, really Stefan? Really? After how she acted towards you, she has been acting like a whore for months banging between you and Damon- I said and my anger becoming bigger and bigger while I saw him- and she is going to end up doing nothing more, than really break up your relationship with Damon once for all, I can try to understand you love her, but she is just like Katherine - I said he got up angry

-She is not like Katherine- I laugh

-No you are right she is way worse, you know why because she enjoys it and is happy like that- He was going to say something so I cut him off with a movement of my hand- And don´t YOU DARE to say that is because she shut It off because, we both know there is not a way to actually stop felling, she loves the way she is and fine, GREAT for her, but not for me not after what she did- I said really pissed off and he was just looking at me.- you can´t ask me to understand and to excuse her attitude, because that´s impossible.

-Caroline, please understand, we all make mistakes- he said

-MISTAKES?, are you listening to yourself Stefan really?, I know we are vampires and the meaning of the word is different for us, but let's be clear when you lie to your parents, or you gossip about something you weren´t supposed to THAT´S A MISTAKE STEFAN, BUT KILLING **MY MOTHER**, JUST TO PROVE A POINT, THAT´S NOT MAKING A MISTAKE THAT´S JUST FUCKED UP- I shouted and I was really out of my mind this time, and absolutely crying.- AND IM NOT DEALING WITH THAT SHIT THANK GOD, AND THE FACT IM TO COWARD, TO KILL HER, BUT IF YOU WANT TO STAY AND WASTE YOUR ETERNITY ON HER THEN THAT´S ON YOU- I turned around to leave but he vampire speed in front of me

-Move Stefan- I said in a harsh tone

-I Can´t Care, please don´t leave me- he said with tears.

-I´m sorry Stefan I can´t, I can´t ignore everything that had happen I just can´t she is so, gosh I don´t want to say it, but **she is evil**, and I'm not saying I'm a white bird, but **I'm not staying to watch her destroy you and Damon**, I love you both too much to see that- he looked surprised at me admitting caring for Damon- you both are great guys in your own way, but I'm not staying, so please move- He just stared at me and slowly moved from the door I walked slowly and when I was about leaving I said something I really couldn´t control- You know what makes me even more sad is that neither you or him have the enough self-love, even some self-respect and are staying here and you both know how this is going to end- I turned to face him and made a last attempt but he wasn´t looking at me- I'm leaving before the dawn, it's like in 4 hours, I wish… I really want you to come not for me for you, hell you can even try to convince Damon If you want- I joked but he didn´t turned- Fine- I said- Just… Just do me a favor don´t risk your relationship with Damon for Elena, she is not worth it, have a nice life Stefan .

I turn around and left the house at vampire sped I'm not really sure if I heard him calling me I was to busy running, as I arrived home I broke into tears, memories of my parents, Bonnie, Elena, Stefan, Damon hell even Klaus maybe I could try to find him the last time I talked to him after getting ride of Silas we were left on good terms well you could say so he still wanted to kill Tyler and that didn´t made me happy, But I wasn´t going to look for him I need to find myself, I need to understand who I am to survive in the vampire world on my own, to enjoy and I need to do that for me, so maybe it wasn´t such a bad idea to travel alone, but things needed to be done first I couldn´t leave without giving my mother a proper burial, So I went to her room when I left her after I found her dead on the backyard, when I saw her I couldn't stop myself thinking in all the possible what if?, in all the time we wasted, in how much of a bad daughter I was, maybe if she was alive, but she wasn´t our time had passed, Elena killed her.

I carried her downstairs, and went to the cemetery for some reason in this doomed town no one watch this place, I took a shovel and I started to do a grave, when I finished I couldn't do anything but sit and stare to her grave for a full hour crying I got up and went back to the place I once called home, I went upstairs I packed a bag with some jeans, and t-shirts, my personal cleaning objects, and some pictures of me with my mom, Stefan, and Matt and also took the papers of my parents bank account they had enough money for me to survive without working for a year maybe two, it was good I was a vampire, compulsion was such a blessing sometimes, I grabbed a paper and I begin a letter.

_Dear Matt:_

_I'm so sorry, I'm leaving without goodbyes, I feel like crap for doing this to you, I'm doing the long story short, I´m done with everything going on in this fucking town, especially after what happened I really don´t want to talk about it, but maybe if you talk to Stefan he could explain you the reason of my departure, and you can tell him I'm sorry for what I said at the end, and that he can count me but right now the only one I can promise communication is you I will have to throw my phone away, but I will e-mail you when I settle down somewhere, you are such an amazing person and I wish you the best, and maybe I can´t give you a house like Tyler did, but I can give you my car and some money, and my eternal gratitude, please don´t tell anyone where I am when I tell you. If you accept some advice from these crappy friend, sell Tyler´s house, and also my car take the money and move to a different place, keep yourself as far from Mystic Falls as possible._

_Caroline. Eternal Love._

_P.D. Please don´t be mad at me Matty I will try to communicate as soon as I can and of course I will visit you._

_P.D.1 If you take my brilliant advice of leaving Mystic, I suggest you go to Florida or L.A. you got the looks. _

I took the letter and went to the Lockwood Mansion, since I could come in and out I left it in Matt´s desk next to his bed hoping he understood my reasons, I gave him a kiss on the check and wish I would see him again with a good woman, and gorgeous blonde children surrounding him, If there was a God up there I asked him to take Matt out of this supernatural shit he deserved more.

I walked slowly from the Mansion to the Mystic Falls sign, all the way I couldn´t stop thinking about my life, how a place can hold so beautiful memories, but also the worst ones, I couldn´t stop myself from laughing I remember when I wanted to be deep as an abysm and now that I was, I wish my ignorance a bliss, when I arrived to the sign that had written on "_You are leaving Mystic Falls"_ and it felt real and, for a second I freaked out, but I composed myself I had to, I turned around a part of me hoping to see Stefan but I knew he wasn't coming at least not now, so I took a last look to Mystic Falls and I ran away.

**LIKE IT? REVIEW? :D**


End file.
